


Always

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Corpses, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Sam Winchester, Kidnapping, Microfic, Monsters, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Sam Winchester, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Teenage Dean saves his kid brother from a monster and makes him a promise.





	Always

Sammy was shaking like a leaf, tiny in his arms. He couldn’t stop staring over Dean’s shoulder at the corpse on the floor, the jagged teeth bloody, bloated tongue hanging out across them. He shook harder.

“Wh-what was he gonna do?” Not just eat him, from what Dean had heard. The monster would never get the chance now, though.

“Nothing,” Dean promised, rubbing his brother’s back. He felt the younger boy start to shake his head.

“No, Dean, h-he was gonna—”

“He was never gonna do anything, because I was always gonna come get you, Sammy,” Dean whispered. “Okay? As long as I’m around, nothing bad’s gonna happen to you.” And he meant it, he meant every word. This had been way too close, but Dean had saved Sam, because that was his job. As long as he was alive, he’d always save Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little ficlet! I wrote this ages ago and decided I may as well post it so somebody can read it. It's meant to be the first time Dean makes that promise, that as long as he's around nothing bad will happen to Sam. Little do they know at this point that the "as long as I'm alive" part is going to be challenged again and again... Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
